Thake this to Heart
by Toxic.Girl88
Summary: An Italian girl move to Usa. An All Time Low fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!  
This is my first fanfiction, and I'm Italian, so i'm sorry for any misspelling XD Hope you like that, this is a chapter just to introduce the story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story.

Carrie was an Italian girl with American mother, from Maryland; since she was little, she spent with her family all the summers holydays there, in Baltimore, at grandparents' house.  
She had a lot of friends there, which she preferred to the Italian guys she knew, with no reason. and every time she hated come back home and left them, but she always stayed in touch with them by email and chat.  
Her bestfriend was American, Kelsey and they were always together when Carrie was in Baltimore, and she was the only that knew everything about Carrie.  
In fact Kelsey was the only person that knew the imminent decision that Carrie was going to take; now that she was 19 years old and had finished high school, Carrie wanted to moved to Baltimore.  
Carrie knew that her mother would have been agreement on this decision,because she shold stay at her grandparents' home,  
look for a job and found her freedom; the hardest part would have been say it to her dad; Carrie was an only child, and he didn't want her only child so far from home. But after a long talk, he changed idea to make her daughter happy.  
Immediately Carrie writed an email to Kelsey to tell her it, and called her grandparents.  
Carrie was too excited for her future; she had always think there was a lot of experiences that she could have make in America,  
more than in Italy, and it wasn't too late to recover and start to live.  
The day after, Carrie went to the travel agency to book her flight; she'll be leave in 4 days; in those days she was much busy with her baggage, but the day to leave was coming. She was ready to push her past away and start a the life she always dreamed.  
That day at the airport her parents was really sad, but in the same time they were happy to see her daughter realize her dream;  
she was changing her life.  
After a long hug all togheter, Carrie went to the check in and the to the gate.  
-America, here I come- She said to herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, hope you like that. :D**

**I'll update soon … and if you want, REVIEWS! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story.**

**

* * *

**

The flight was very long and in that time Carrie slept, read some magazine and listened to her ipod.

Before turn off her ipod because they were landing, Carrie was listen to "Welcome to Paradise" by Green day; -The perfect song- she thought, smiling.

After the usual checks and took her suitcases, Carrie went out from "Arrives" at the Airport; she saw Kelsey waited for her.

Carrie ran toward, dragging her suitcases and embraced Kelsey.

After a while that they were still embraces, Carrie saw that there was a boy next to her.

-I'm Carrie by the way- she introduced herself.

The boy smiled to her;

- I know you more than you can know - he laughed, - I'm Alex, a Kelsey's friend- he smiled.

Like a real gentleman, Alex took the suitcases and carried them out the airport.

- Is he your boyfriend?- Carrie asked to Kelsey wink to her. She blushed.

-Oh no. We are good friends…- said Kelsey. Carrie laughed.

-I don't believe you. But we'll see – said Carrie reaching Alex.

They climbed on Alex's car, and he drove to Carrie's grandparents; during the journey home, they talked about everything, especially about Carrie's decision to live in Baltimore, and also about their dreams, travel and music; Carrie discovered that Alex was in a band. He invited Carrie to listen them; Kelsey was always there when Alex's band play.

When they arrived, got out of car and helped Carrie with her suitcases.

- So thank you a lot! Alex you're really kind! Thanks for all. So, see you later-

He greeted back and left the two girls there. Kelsey remained with Carrie.

Carrie and Kelsey went in her grandparents' home and after tons of hugs and talk, she took her stuffs in her new room, helped by Kelsey.

The two girls jumped on the bed and started to talk again.

- So Kelsey, tell me more about Alex and you! I'm too curios! How did you meet him? But above all, has he some cute friends? –

Kelsey laughed, and then answered to her.

- Alex, me and the guys that are in the band were at the same high school, we had some classes together… then we have lost contact and we met the last summer; we talked for a long time… so we stayed in touch … but ... – Kelsey blushed. – yeah I like him, a lot! But I don't know how to do.- she said confused.

Carrie smiled.

-You're so sweet baby. I'll try to help you. You know, I'm the best for this stuff!-

They laughed.

-By the way, the other guys are very cute too! - Kelsey winked to Carrie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! This is the new chapter. I'll update soon, and thanks for the reviews! You're the best****!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Reviews again if you want XD **

After lunch, Kelsey went home, and Carrie slept for about 5 hours; she was tired but didn't want to miss Alex's band practice. She loved see band live, it doesn't matter about anything, music was always music.

She got black skinny jeans and a yellow tank top with her lovely vans and at last black eye makeup.

Kelsey picked her up at 7 pm and drove to Rian's home.

-You'll like them and they'll like you. We're just like a big family! - said Kelsey getting in.

-Hi guys! - said to them.

-Hey Kelsey! Sup? - said Jack giving her a big hug. –Who is this beautiful pretty girl with you?-

Kelsey and Carrie laughed.

-She is my Italian best friend, Carrie, and now she lives here! And I'm too happy! - She said smiled.

-Well, I've always think that Italian girls was very very very hot! And now I can prove it! - Said Jack embraced Carrie. – I'm Jack by the way. And I'll be yours!-

All the people in that room laughed, starting with Carrie.

- Ahahahaahah I'll let you know if I need you! – said Carrie laughing.

- Jack you are a dumb! – said another guy. – I'm Zack, nice to meet you. They are Rian and his girlfriend Kara-

-Nice to meet you all, I'm Carrie and… what else? – She said. – Oh, Hi Alex!-

- Hey! Sup? –

- A bit tired, but I want hear you play! I can't wait!-

Alex winked to her and then the guys started to play; the girls sat on the couch.

The sound to her was perfect, and it was the kind of music she listened to.

The guys played 5 songs;

- You're fantastic guys! I love your music! And the songs are very beautiful! –

They thank Carrie and sat on the couch; Carrie was between Alex and Jack, next to Alex there was Kelsey, then Zack and Kara and Rian were on the floor.

They started talk about everything, to know Carrie; the guys were curios about Carrie's decision to move to Baltimore, what she did in Italy, about her life there.

- So I attended High School, but in Italy the high school is different; I attended 'senior high school specializing in science education' (I think is the right translation), but I always hated science, math… bleee! - All the guys laughed. – By the way, I dated with a boy, but I always thought he was too cute. In fact he cheated on me, with my best friend! And so… I quarrelled with most of our friends, they were all liars! - She said sadly. Jack embraced her.

- Now you have me! - He said making all them laugh.

- By the way- Carrie said – I've always thought to move here, I loved this place, and then I have Kelsey, my grandparents; and I came here to live, start a new life, to change everything. So I'm here, and I'll look for a work after the summer, and that's all! – She said smiled.

- You're cool! - said Rian.

-Thanks! -

- Carrie doesn't tell you that she was in a band when she was in high school. She was the lead singer- said Kelsey. Carrie laughed.

- Really? I want to hear you sing! Com'on guys! Carrie we can sing together- Alex said and Carrie blushed.

- Don't be shy baby! – said Jack winked to her.

- Ok! – Carrie took the microphone –what we can sing?- Asked to Alex.

- Mm, what's you favourite band?-

- Mm, Blink 182, Escape the Fate, Jimmy Eat world and a lot of stuffs – She laughed. – Mm can I sing Dizzy by Jimmy Eat World?-

-Sure! Com'on guys, One two three- Rian started to play.

…

- Holy shit! You have a beautiful voice! Wow! - Said Jack. – You're perfect! I love you Carrie, marry me!-

All they laughed.

- So Carrie we gotta go out sometimes, without the boys, go to shopping! Yeah, Kelsey now we are three girls! That's fantastic- Said Kara laughed.

-Yay – said laughing all together.

She was sure now, she found new real friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy! What's up? Today I'm very happy cos I bought the tickets for the two Italian shows by All Time Low lol in two different cities far from my home, but it doesn't matter, I always go everywhere for concerts lol**

**By the way thanks again and a lot for the reviews, they makes me happy! :D**

**Ah, just one thing; I don't know how long will be this fan fiction, because I'm still writing the chapters, so we'll see lol ahah**

**Oh, a second thing lol; in America the laws are different in relation to Italy. To go to some club at least we must be 18 years old, but not always. In this fan fiction I wrote Carrie as a 19years old, ****I change her age, she's 21 lol**

**Ok, after this long introduction, g****ood read and hope you like that!**

**Reviews :P**

The days passed and Carrie now loved her new life; she found new fantastic friends in a place that she really liked.

She spent all the free time with them, going to the beach, hang out, going to clubs, or just all together at the home of one of them to watch some movies; they had fun together.

She was fine with everyone, but especially with Alex and Kelsey of course; this thing started to be not too easy for Kelsey; she liked Alex and Carrie was her best friends, besides the fact that she knew about it, but she started to hate the friendship between the two guys.

Alex and Carrie began very close, they were best friends, not over it, but their acts should be misinterpreted, but they didn't think about it. They were only best friends.

In a few days, there will be Kara's birthday so she was planning a party; that day, Kelsey, Alex and Carrie went to buy the present. Kelsey was annoyed by the attention that they exchanged; they seemed engaged to her.

After bought the present, Alex drove back to Kelsey's home and left the two girls to prepare for the party.

- So Kelsey, what's wrong with you? - said Carrie looking at her.

She looked down to the floor, and then looked at her.

- Got I tell you what's happening? Maybe you! - She yelled.

Carrie looked at her confused.

- I don't understand! Explain me!-

-You like Alex! - Kelsey yelled. Carrie started laughed.

- Are you kidding me? - She said. – Are you mad? I don't like Alex! He's like you, one of my best friends!-

- You two act like were engaged! I hate when he looks at you smiling, or when he hugs you… I would be you sometimes! – said Kelsey sadly.

- Don't say that! Come on Kelsey, he's cute, but he's not my type! I'm sorry about it, you and Alex are my best friends, and you like him, and hurt you would be the last thing on the earth! – said Carrie going to hug Kelsey.

Kelsey smiled. – I'm sorry Carrie! - She nodded smiling.

- Come on; now get ready for the party! - Said Carrie

Carrie got a short black dress strapless with her Vans black and red, with black eyes make up and red lipstick; her long black dyed hair were straight.

Kelsey got a green tank top and shorts and Converse, with the same make up; her long blonde hair was in a ponytail.

Carrie looked at Kelsey.

- You're so beautiful Kelsey! Alex will be yours tonight! - She winked at her, Kelsey blushed.

- I hope so! - She smiled blushing. – But… what about Jack? I think he likes you!-

Carrie started laugh.

– Oh no. He kids me like I do with him! But he's a cute boy by the way! - Carrie winked.

Zack picked them up at 9 and then drove to Kara's home.

- Girls woow, you're fantastic tonight! - said Zack driving, the two girls laughed. – You're hot too! - said Kelsey laughing.

The arrived at Kara's home, the other guys had just arrived, and the people were arriving at the party.

- Carrie, my princess! You're so hot! - Said Jack hugging her. All started to laughing.

After having delivered the gift to Kara and wish her a happy birthday, the real party started.

The guys introduced Carrie to tons of people, and she was happy.

But the real party started an hour later. Carrie had always been a party girl; she loved going to party, dance, and drink… sometimes exaggerated getting drunk.

-Hey Carrieee! - Yelled someone to her. Carrie was drunk, the boy too.

- This is a real American party! I love Americaaa! – Carrie said screaming.

The guys laughed, and start to dance together.

- I'm drunk like a shit! Ahahaah – Said Carrie laughing.

- Me too! - replied him smiling.

They were too drunk and close; after a while Alex took Carrie's hand and went upstairs.

**So, what do you think? Lol **

**I'll update soon! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ehy lol sorry if yesterday I didn't update lol, I was too busy lol**

**By the way here is the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story.**

**REVIEWS LOL**

- **CARRIE POV-**

I feel like a shit, the worst hangout of last months! I won't drink anymore. Ah ah ah. How many times I've said this?

Well, where the hell am I? Ok, now my alarm clock start to beep and I really wake up. I closed my eyes, and opened them again. What's the fuck…? Alex was laying next to me… half naked!

This was a nightmare. What a bad situation! I'm the worst best friend in the world!

My first thought was that Kelsey shouldn't know what happened.

I put on my dress immediately; Alex was still sleeping, and I left the room.

I was on my way to don't say anyone what happened, and I walked outside the house. There was Zack sitting on a step.

- Hey good morning! - He said smiling. – How are you?-

I looked at him. – Like a shit- I sighed. – I've drink too much and made a big mistake. - I said sadly.

I sat down next to him.

- Were you with Alex? – I nodded. – Did… did you sleep with him?-

- Yes I did. And… - I sighed, - I don't know why I did it! And yes he's a cute boy, but I don't like him! - I said before he asked me. – I was drunk, he was too… and this is the story. - I took a deep breath. – And now I don't know how to say it to Kelsey… - I covered my face with one hand.

- Wait. – He said. – Kelsey likes Alex?-

I nodded.

- What's fuck…! – He stood up. –I slept with her this night.-

I opened eyes wide. Ok, we were all going crazy! I started laugh almost hysterically.

- Ok, keep calm! – I said – Do you like her? – I asked him.

- Well. I don't know! Maybe… I've never think about it, until this morning! Yesterday she was so beautiful, and she kissed me. She wasn't very drunk. We spent a lot of time together and then… we did it. – He said without stopping.

Ok, I was not the only to make a mistake. But it was not the same thing.

Zack and I were still sitting on the step when Alex came out. It was totally embarrassing.

- Hey! – He said with a half smile and he sat next to Zack.

We looked each other without say a word.

After a while, Kara and Rian come out, then Kelsey. At last came out Jack, with a bond chick that after greeted us, went away.

- Did you enjoy the party? – Kara asked to us.

- It was the best party ever! - said Jack yelled. We laughed.

- I can understand why! - said Rian grinning.

-And you Carrie? – Kara asked me. All looked at me. – I saw you yelling "I love America". You were really funny!" She said.

I blushed. – Ehm … a really good party! And I was totally drunk! But I enjoyed a lot! I think the best party ever! - I said happy, at the moment.

Then we helped Kara to clear and rearrange the house that was a mess.

After, we everyone went to own home.

I went home with Kelsey. We didn't say a word along the way home. But I can't hide what happened to her anymore.

We went in her room.

- I've make a bullshit! – She said sitting on her bed. – I slept with Zack. –

I smiled bitterly.

- And I know… you slept with Alex. But I saw the scene… You were both drunk and… -

I stopped her.

- I shouldn't slip with Alex, Kelsey – I said. – In any case! I don't know why I did it. I did not want him, but especially I don't want ruin our friendship, especially for a boy!-

- I know it Carrie, don't worry! - She said calm. – But maybe Alex likes you… I don't know as I don't know why I slept with Zack. –

- Come on Kelsey! - I said. – He is really hot! - She blushed.

- But I still like Alex… I guess.-

I hugged her.

- Even if Alex likes you… I can get over it. – She said looking at me with a little sad smile.

- Kelsey!- I said.

-What?-

- Fuck you! - I said laughing.

She hugged me. But the embarrassing thing will be see Alex again.

**So this is the chapter. Do you like it?**

**Well, tell me something about us! I want to know you well! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ehi! What's up? Here it's a very cold day, but there is the sun :-D**

**How is the weather where do you live? I'm curios! Lol**

**And what are you listening right now when you are reviews? Lol, now that I'm uploading I am listening to Beauty Killer by Jefree Star lol**

**By the way here we go with the new chapter… but you don't give things for granted lol ah ah ah**

**Good read and answer at my questions!**

**Kisses!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**- ALEX POV –**

I woke up in a bad that wasn't mine with a big headache. I've the worst hangover of the month.

The last thing I remember was come upstairs with… o my god, with Carrie.

Wow, I slept with her, and we were completely drunk. Really cool. I was a dumb. But what can I do now? Things had happened already.

I recovered my clothes and then went downstairs.

Carrie was out home with Zack. I reached them.

- Hey! – I said to them, with no other words. I didn't know how to do; there was a big awkwardness between us.

After a while, everyone went to own home.

I was on my way home, and I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I've never mind, since she gas arrived, about date her, but now I can't get her out of my head.

Come on, she is smart, solar, and nice and… too cute! She was arrived like a hurricane in our life; maybe I liked her.

But… what's about Kelsey? I know there was something I can't explain between us, a special bond, but we have never spoken about that. There gas a special feeling between us.

Maybe if Carrie and Kelsey were like the other chicks, I could sleep with them, as I do with the other girls, and end of the story. But with them I could not do it.

I arrived home, and after greeted my mom, I went in my room and climbed on the bed.

I wanted to sleep a bit, but my thoughts prevented me.

So… I sent a text to Carrie. I thought about an hour before send it I guess.

Maybe I did a bullshit writing "_I can't stop thinking of you._ " but that gas the only thing I wanted say to her.

Before she texted me back, it passed an hour, and during that time, Jack came to my home; for the first time I guess, we didn't joke about anything. I told him what happened, my thoughts about Carrie and about Kelsey.

For him, I did the right thing texted Carrie.

My mobile phone beeped and Jack threw it to me. I took a deep breath. I felt as a teenager with his first girl. Jack sat next to me to read it with me.

"_Me too…_" this was her answer.

Well, it was good, wasn't it? But… what's the hell; she could write "Can we hang out" I don't know, but not this!

- Come on Alex; ask her to hang out tonight! - Jack advised me.

When he want, Jack may be smarter than he seems.

**I know, it's a bit short, but later I might update again. Maybe I don't know if I can!**

**Reviews! Love youuu **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo! What's up here?**

**Over here always the same thing… but "finally" next week I'll restart classes at university, I'm sick of being home all day ahah. And what do you do? Do you attend High school or something else?**

**I attend Languages and Literatures at University; I'm at the second year (I should be at the first year of specialization because I let go two years before start university)… mm I think here in Italy there is something different in this stuffs lol **

**So… here is the new chapter; ****I already have a bit of chapter ready, I just write it down on the computer; I'm having a lot fun to write lol … but I wanna know, what do you think should happen? Lol Tell me your ideas lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**-CARRIE POV-**

Even if I was looking for not thinking about him, I failed. It was just like an obsession.

I still was at Kelsey's home when Alex texted me. Fuck it. What have I done for deserve this?

I dropped the phone on the floor, and told Kelsey what happened.

- Alex texted me. - I said with no expression.

She gave me a little fake smile. – Come on Carrie, don't do like this with me. I'm not children anymore. – She whispered. – And I can't do anything about it. I just want his happiness, and you're obviously. –

I was not sure about it. I mean… I'm a very psychical person, and I felt no mental link with him; but maybe because I didn't know him well, and I explained that to Kelsey, setting aside "she likes him" & other stuffs like that.

But after a while, I texted him back. _"Me too..." _and it was true.

Well, this night we'll hang out. I spent all the evening with Kelsey, talking about everything, and at 6pm I went back home.

I spent also sometimes with my grandma. I loved her; she was like a second mom, even if she lived far from me when I was in Italy. She was very youth, and young to be a grandmother; in fact she was 48; I talked about everything with her, so I told her what happened, perhaps with less detail lol; she was like me, and advised me to hang out with him and try to figure out about it.

I hugged me then I took a shower. I was a bit nervous about this night, but maybe because I didn't know what expect.

I got black skinny jeans, with a black belt with a skull on the buckle, a tank trop purple strapless and Vans, and black eyes make up, as usual.

Alex picked me up at 9 pm. I took my jacket and went out the door.

He was leaning at his car, smiling to me. I think I was blushing.

- Hey! – He said smiling, coming to me.

- Hi! – I replied smiling too. Awkward silent.

Alex hugged me, gently. I smiled.

We stayed a few seconds realty, looking at each others, before climb in the car.

- So where we go? – He asked me.

- I'm not from here. You should take me somewhere. – I said smiling.

He smiled back and started the car. Alex took me to some pub on the beach.

We got in, took some drinks and talked about everything. He told me about his life, and his band, telling me they would soon recorded their fist record in Los Angeles, and was very excited about it.

And I was happy for them; I was at his band practice a couple of time and I enjoyed a lot; they had talent.

Kelsey texted me, saying that he was going to Zack's home. Now I don't know if here you say that; in Italy this behaviour is called "one mail drives out another"; or maybe she gas beginning to like him.

After drinking our drinks, we walked on the beach, quietly, close to each other; then sat down on two deck chairs.

I was looking to the stars in the sky, thinking it gas a too romantic situation for me; I laughed to myself. This silent was driving me crazy.

- So Carrie… - he said breaking the silent, finally. – I was thinking, well, I'm constantly thinking about what has happened last night. – He looked at me. – Well, we were really drunk, weren't we? – He asked rhetorically. – But that does not change the fact that now you're always in my head. – He stopped taking breath. – You're arrived less than a month and I haven't think about… about that. That does not mean that I don't think you're cute! You're beautiful… but most of time I'm a bastard with chicks. – He smiled a bit.

"Why he is telling me that?" gas the only thing I gas thinking about, being "afraid" of the answer.

- Stop, stop! - I said smiling. – I never thought about all that stuff me too.-

He looked at me with puppy's eyes. I laughed and he took my hands. – I think I really like you. –

Oh my god. Why I feel my face burning?

**That's all. Hope you like it! :D**

**Reviews! LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooo… here I am! Lol **

**Sorry for not having uploaded in these days, I was busy to study French literature for the next test. I don't like too much French, I don't understand why I chose it lol, maybe cos I had already studied a bit when I was younger.**

**Oh, I**** noticed that in the previous chapter there was some spelling errors; my writing programs change the words as it wants -.- **

**Mmm so tell me something about you, I want to know you better**** lol ! Your hobbies, mmm your hair and eyes colour, the trip of your dream… stuffs like that lol**

**Well, I'm Barbara (I hate to be named like this, I prefer Barbi lol), I'm 22 (Am I too old? Lol, sometimes I feel so lol). I love travel and going to concerts, everywhere in Italy and, if I can, outside the country, like UK, Germany… I think I am a party girl lol ahah. Currently I have black dyed hair, but I want to come beck at my red flame lol (my natural hair is dark blond lol but I always dye it lol) and I have green eyes. I have 2 tattoos and some piercing (2 on the nose, one for each part lol, central labret, ears and some others lol). The trip of my dream I guess is USA; one time was London, but since I am 16teen, I have been 10 times there, now I want to come to USA, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, New York, Seattle, everywhere *_* and sooner or later I'll do it! **

**Now I guess you want the new chapter, so enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**- KELSEY POV- **

I do not know why I was acting so. Maybe Alex was not my type; maybe Zack was. Come on, he is hotter than Alex, and I melted in his eyes every time. He was gorgeous and sweet! I guess I never met a boy like him.

I was thinking about why I liked Alex so much. Maybe it was my high school crush; I was trying to figure it out.

I spent all the evening with Carrie, and when she left I went downstairs to watch some TV; I was alone at home and I was falling asleep on the couch when my phone started ringing.

_Zack called. _Yeah, what the hell. I took a deep breath, and then I answered.

- Ehy Zack! - I said, blushing.

- Hey Kelsey, how are you? – He said gently.

- Fine, thanks, you? - I don't know what to say.

- Well, I was thinking about to hang out with you. Or maybe you could come here, watch some films, or … I don't know, everything you want to do! - He said nervously.

I smiled, feeling my face burn.

- I could come to your home. See you at 9? - I said smiling.

- Perfect! See you later. –

I took a shower, and then dried my hair. I got a short black dress and my red converse; I putted some make up and I got ready to go.

I was at his house only two times, and it was really nice.

When I rang the door bell, my first instinct was run away, but I took a deep breath and waited him open door.

- Hey!- He smiled hugging me. He had the sweetest smile in the world and… I was melting in his eyes. I blushed, obviously.

- Hi Zack! – I sighed smiling too.

- Come, get in- He took me by the hand and went inside, to his room; he was alone at home.

Well, we started watch a film, but before it finished, we were making out.

I think I should get over Alex; Zack had finally won me!

We were laying on his bed when, intertwining our fingers, he asked to me

- Do you like Alex? – He said looking in my eyes.

- No more. - I answered shyly. "I guess." I said to myself.

He smiled and kissed me again, and again.

- You know, in a month we'll go to Los Angeles to record our first album, I'm so stoked, and… I want you come with me! – I hugged him tight.

- Of course! – I said happy, - I've never been there and I wanna be with you in that important moment. – I kissed his cheek.

- Do you wanna sleep here? – Zack asked to me saw that I was going to sleep. I nodded and after a while fell asleep in his arms.

**I know it's short, but I'll update another chapter after. I promise!**

**Reviews and answered at my curiosity! lol **

**Love xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ehy guysss! What's up? I'm sick pffff. I hate being sick!**

**But here we go with the new chapter! Enjoy! I think I'll update tomorrow!**

**Oh, you're younger than me... I know. I'm too old! Ahahahah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story****.**

**- Alex POV –**

Even if I said to Carrie how I felt for her, we didn't make out. I drove her home at 1 am, kissed only her cheek and then I went home.

I was laying in my bed, thinking about her. What's the hell? It was the only thing I could think about.

I took my phone and texted her.

"_I should kiss you."_

My phone beeped after a while. A new text.

"_I can't sleep."_ She wrote back and I smiled. My phone beeped again. "_Do you wanna come here?"_

I opened wide eyes, and then I dressed immediately and grabbed my keys. I arrived at her home in a few minutes.

"_I'm right here"_ I texted her and then a light lit. Carrie opened the door smiling.

She grabbed my hands and I approached her. Carrie looked me in the eyes and then she bit her lips. She was driving me crazy.

- I'll try to kiss you if you let me – I sang softly in her ears. I know she loved that Blink 182's song.

She giggled and I laid my lips on her; we were still outside.

The kissed became more and more passionate. I think she pulled away only to breath.

- Well, do you want to come in? – She whispered in my ear and I nodded kissing her lightly.

Carrie drugged me in to her room and only when we were in here I noted she was wearing only a blink 182 shirt and panties. She was too hot.

Carrie caught me and then she pulled me on the bed. I started stroke her hair, while she was falling asleep in my arms.

**- CARRIE POV –**

So, Alex and I were dating and we are always together. Wait! Alex, me and Jack! Ahahah.

Jack was always with Alex when we don't date, now he is with us however. But I love him, is the funniest guy in the world. And I think I really like Alex. Then I love Zack, Rian and Kara, they were awesome.

Between me and Kelsey there was something different. We were not as close as a few weeks ago.

I think she is jealous.

That night we hanged out, talk about the travel to Los Angeles.

We were bought an ice-cream when Alex took my hand and Kelsey looked at me pissed off. And it wasn't the first time. So, it was time to clarify.

I left Alex's hand and got closer to Kelsey.

- Can I talk to you one minute? – I said quietly. She nodded and we went away while the guys were looking at us.

We sat on a bench.

- What's happen? – She asked to me. I opened wide eyes.

- Are you kidding me? - I looked at her. – What's wrong with you Kelsey?- I yelled a bit.

- I don't understand – She said looking away from me.

- I hope you're kidding me! – I said trying to keep calm. – Every time I am with Alex you looked at me pissed off! You just told me date him, and now you act like this! Plus, you are dating Zack! - I stood up and walked to the guys grapping Alex's hand.

- Can you take me home Alex? – I asked to him. He nodded. – Sorry guys, wee ya tomorrow. –

Jack hugged me before we walked away; Alex grabbed my hands again and then climbed in the car he drove me home. We didn't say a word.

When we arrived at my home I stared at him.

Was I doing the right thing?

**Well, I know I could write better!**

**Hope you like that! I'll update soon!**

**Reviews please, that make me happy :P**

**Loveeee xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeello guys! What's up? I'm a bit fine today and a little happy cos tomorrow restart University (so I won't be home to do nothing lol and I can't wait to restart English classes lol)**

**So****, here where I live in Italy, winter is just come. Awww it's so could outside and now it's raining -.-**

**By the way****, enjoy the new chapter! And reviews lol, I love your reviews! They make me happy! lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story.**

**- CARRIE POV- **

- Could I know about what have you argue with Kelsey? – Alex asked sweetly to me staring at me.

- Uhm… no – I mumbled. He smiled. I was sure he knew what was about.

While we were outside the porch, my grandparents were getting home.

- Carrie! - said my grandma Liz.

- Liz! Hi! – I said hugged her. I didn't call her grandma, come on, she was too young. My granddad was staring at Alex, I laughed.

- Liz, Steve, this is… this is my friend Alex – I said and Liz winked at me.

- Alex, they are my grandma Liz and my granddad Steve – They shook hem hands smiling each others.

- It's a pleasure meet you – Said Alex smiling. – Carrie talked always about you. - Liz and Steve giggled, greeting us and stepping in the house.

- You can sleep here if you want Alex – said Liz winked at us. W blushed.

- Ah, oh… thanks- said Alex mumbling and Liz went inside.

- She knew something about that… about us- I said smiling.

He kissed me lightly and stepped inside going to my room.

I got my pajamas while Alex took off his clothes remaining in boxer and then jumped on the bed, wrapping his arms around my body, when my phone vibrated. A new text.

"_Is everything ok?"_ I smiled. The text was from Jack. I smiled; I fucking loved him.

- You had a fantastic best friend Alex- I said to him showing him my phone. He smiled and I texted him back.

Then I took my pc and turned it on. Alex wanted me to show him some photo about my life in Italy so I showed him photos about high school, trips with friends, or with the school, and my best friends Sarah and Thomas and my parents; I told him some adventure happened to us, and we laughed a lot.

- I missed all of them but I loved my new American life. - I said giggling and Alex started kiss me.

**- ALEX POV –**

It had been some days since Carrie and Kelsey had argued and things didn't get better. I saw them very sad but they didn't do anything to make things right.

We got ready to go to Los Angeles for record our first album and talk about our career with our new label. I was so stoked!

Kara, Kelsey and Carrie would come with us. We'll have great time, I was sure, although there was that strange situation between Carrie and Kelsey, but both told me not worry.

- Woahhh Los Angeles, the new rock stars are arrives! – yelled Jack getting off the airport and all the people looked at him while he was jumping up and down. I loved him! Ahaha

We rented 2 cars and then we got to the apartment that the Label rented to us.

I repeat we'll have good times here! We are in Los Angeles, will record our first album with a real Label; we are realizing our big dream. I fucking love my life now!

Carrie and I were in our room when Jack opened the door coming in.

- Can we have a threesome? – He said seriously. We started laugh; I tasted his back and Jack groaned. Carrie laughed even more, and we too. I loved him and sometimes people think we are gay ahah. And I was really happy that Carrie loved him too; they were very good friends.

We weren't a couple, but I was thinking about ask her to be my girlfriend officially. We never talked about that, I'll ask her tonight, before go clubbing.

**And that's all****.**

**Tomorrow I won't be able to upload cos I get home late**** , I'll upload on Tuesday.**

**So, hope you like that, and reviews lol**

**Love you**

**Barbi xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Ahahah, how are you my dears? I've just started classes and I'm already tired ahahah but it doesn't matter lol**

**Well well well, yeah I'm happy cos in these days I got to book a flight to London where I'll go to see Escape the Fate on tour XD for the third time O_O aahahah, today I'm crazy more than other days ahahah**

**By the way, here we go with the new chapter lol. Enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**- CARRIE POV –**

I was brushing my teeth when heard someone argue. I went out room and saw they were Zack and Kelsey. I hid behind the door; I knew it was wrong, but I have to hear what they said.

- I'm sorry, Zack – said Kelsey – but this is the truth, I can't kid you. I like you, but only as a friend.-

- I knew the story about Alex. I guess you should talk to Carrie. You two were best friends and now you don't talk to each other. – said Zack.

- What should I say to her? "Carrie I like Alex too much, you should break up with him?" – asked Kelsey.

- I'm sure she break up with Alex for you! – said Zack to her.

Ok ok, I had heard enough.

I got out the house and went to the beach that was in front of it with my ipod.

It was time to clarify in my mind.

To feel good with a guy I had to be mentally involved and I wasn't with Alex. I liked him, but not in the same way Kelsey did. I was involved with him only in the bed I think. It was a sad situation for me also because I've spent a beautiful month with him, but maybe was the moment to make things going better. Kelsey had to be with him, not me; she deserved him, maybe she loved him.

Some tears came out from my eyes, but I dried it with my hand. I took a deep breath and got back to the house.

Alex was playing Xbox with Rian and Jack. Zack and Kelsey were on the couch watched them. When I entered the living room, all the eyes were on me.

- Hi – I said slowly. – Alex can we talk one minute? –

Zack and Kelsey looked at me.

- Yeah babe, come on – Alex said to me.

We walked in our room, our not for long.

- Tell me, what's up honey? - He said sweetly. I looked at him sorrowfully.

- I'm really sorry for tell you what I'm about to said but … - I started talking but he stopped me.

- Stop, stop, what's happening Carrie? – He asked.

- I … I was thinking about us and … - my eyes were wet with tears. I'm sorry to tell it to him, but I could not go on like this. I loved him, I didn't want hurt him.

- Go on Carrie. Please. – He said sweetly taking my hand.

- Alex, we shouldn't date anymore. I can't do this to Kelsey. – I said.

- Wait… What does it have to do with Kelsey! – He said confused

- She likes you since high school Alex! And I've ruined our friendship for… make out and have sex with you. – I said looking away from him.

He sat down on the bed.

- I'm sorry about all that Alex and I think it's better to end it there. – I said sighing.

Alex looked at me sadly. I didn't want to hurt him, but I can't go on with him knowing that my best friend hated me.

- Do not think it makes me pleasure to tell you this, I was attached to you, and it can be forever. – I added.

I give a last look to him before bring my suitcase and moving away from the room.

Alex stopped me taking my hand.

- You're a good friend Carrie. – He said smiling. – And you were also great in the bed. - added laughing. I laughed too then I hugged him tight.

- I'll always here for you Carrie. – He said to my ear. I kissed him on the cheek.

When I went out the room, all the guys stared at me, especially Kelsey. I smiled approaching to her.

- Go to him! - I said smiling to her. I'll be in Jack's room.

**AHAHAAH, what do you think about that?**

**Hope you like that. I'll upload soon!**

**Loveee!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiiii guys! Sorry if I haven't upload but I was really busy and tired -_- **

**How have you passed the weekend? I was in the city where I attend University with some friends and we have had so much fun (and I'm back at home soon too ahah).**

**By the way, enjoy the new chapter, hope you like that.**

**RRRRRREVIEWS LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**-KELSEY POV-**

I broke up with Zack the same days that Carrie broke up with Alex; but she did it for me, I know it. I was sorry for what had happened, I knew that Carrie was fond of Alex, and I always new she was the best friend you can have in the world.

I stood up from the couch and went in to Alex's room; he was sitting on the bed looking outside the window when he saw me.

- Hey – He said smiling. I approached him.

- Hi – I said blushing. I was really embarrassed. Now I knew he know all about the whole story.

He smiled again. "Please stop smiling Alex!" I said to myself.

I sat next to him and took a deep breath.

- I know what Carrie has done for me. – I said blushing. He nodded.

Alex stroked my cheek and I took his hand.

- So… you like me- he said to me. I felt my head burn. What's the fuck?

I mumbled something incomprehensible. – I don't… awww – I said with no sense.

Alex giggled and started caress my hair approaching to me.

- Please Alex, don't … don't kiss me right now! - I said and he looked in my eyes. – Please, don't. – I said almost begging.

- And if I want do it? You can't stop me! - He said giggling. I sighed then I smiling.

I was waiting that kiss for years.

- You know, I've always liked you. And when I wanted to tell you that, you were dating Jared. I hated him! - He said seriously.

I opened wide my eyes. I started date Jared just because Alex ignored me. I gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks and asked him if he wanted go on the beach.

- Yeah sure. – He said and leaved the room hand in the head.

All the guys were staring at us. Kara and Carrie smiled to me. I smiled back.

- Oh guys tonight party ANIMAL! - Yelled Jack jumped off the couch. All laughed.

- Yeah I want to! We'll be back soon! The Party Animal! – Said Alex taking me outside the door.

- So, you have a fantastic best friend. - He said smiling. I nodded intertwining our fingers.

-I never hated her, I was just jealous. – I admitted.

He stopped approaching me. I was blushing, I knew it.

- Can I kiss you now? – He asked me. I laughed and kissed him passionately while he hugged me.

I think it was the best moment of my life.

**- JACK POV –**

Well, I have a roommate now; a hot roommate. I'll try to contain myself by now.

I always thought Carrie was too hot, from the first time I saw her, even if I was joking with her. She was funny. But right now she just broke up with Alex so… I got to take it easy. I know she is a bit sad however and I'll cuddle her for a while.

Tonight we'll go clubbing even for celebrate the beginning of the album's recording, that will be in two days. I am so stocked for that!

I was wearing my shirt when Carrie walked out from our bathroom. She was wearing only bra and panties. I was staring at her while she laughing said – I'm sorry, I didn't remember we were in the same room! –

"Oh don't worry, you're welcome!" I said to myself.

I smiled to her trying to not look at her, but I failed. She was sat on the bed always without clothes and was putting the nail polish. I can't hold on. I was still staring at her.

- Jack, are you getting horny? – She said to me giggling and looking at me up and down. I think I was burning.

- Could you wear something? - I asked her – otherwise I will stay here looking at your boobs ehm at you for all the time until you dress! –

She looked at me.

- Are you so faint? - She said giggled. I'm wrong or she was challenging me?

I looked at her then got off the room; she was still laughed.

- What were you doing in here? - Asked Kara to me. –You are blushing! – She added.

- Well, nothing! Carrie is half naked in my room and I couldn't stay there doing nothing wrong- I said too seriously for me.

All the guys laughed at me, and I went out the door sitting on the step.

It was just the first hours with her in my room and I was just going crazy. I can't think about tonight!

**Weeeell. Do you like it? XD**

**I didn't know how finish it lol**

**Pfff it's starting to rain again **

**Lol so reviews my dears and I'll upload soon :P**

**Kisses!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really sorry for haven't upload but I was very busy **** and this chapter is a bit short. I'll forgive myself in the next days lol**

**Love yaa & Reviews lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**- CARRIE POV –**

Have I already said I love American party?

I was totally drunk and making out with everyone in the club. I was having a lot of fun!

Kelsey and I were dancing on a table with ours drinks, when Zack and Rian took us off.

- I wanna still danceee! – I yelled laughing

- You are totally drunk Caaarrie! - Yelled back Kelsey.

- You too Kelsey! We are so fucking drunk! – I called her laughing.

Zack and Rian dragged us outside the club.

Alex and Jack were sitting on the sidewalk, Alex was almost sleeping and Kelsey went to him and they started walked drunk to the house.

Jack came to me.

- Have you had fun tonight? - He asked me seriously.

- Hell yeah! – I giggled. – I've kiss more people tonight than in my whole life! – I laughed.

He smiled to me and took my hand.

We walked back home. I was really tired so I greeted everyone and went to my room.

I was taking off my clothes when Jack got in, and he covered his eyes.

- You can open your eyes! – I giggled.

- Are you still drunk? – He asked me stripping.

- A little bit, I guess – I said looking him. – You? –

- Me too. – He smiled jumping on the bed. – Go to sleep baby - He winked.

- Oh yeah. – I jumped on the bed too. – Good Night!-

He turned the light off and I closed my eyes.

I was trying to sleep but I can't. I think him too.

- Are you sleeping? – Jack asked me quietly after a while.

I smiled and sat on the bed. – No, I can't! –

- Me too!-

- Do you want to go to the beach? – I asked him.

- Oh yeah. Wait a minute and I'm ready! –

I nodded and got my shorts and a blink 182 shirt and flip flops and waited for him.

We started walking on the desert beach in silent. I smiled looking at him. He smiled back.

- What are thinking about? – He asked me.

- Nothing much. I was thinking I'm really happy. – He smiled.

We sat on a towel that Jack led with us.

I shuddered. I was getting freeze; the air was very cold, but it was 5 am!

- Are you getting cold? – He asked sweetly.

- No… - I lied. He giggled and hugged me warming me with his heat.

I smiled got my head in his shoulder and he smiled.

- I'm happy too! – He said. Then I think we fell asleep there.

**I know, I could write better.**

**Hope you like that **

**Reviews! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here I am guys! I'm really sorry for didn't upload soon, but I wasn't at home in**** these days.**

**How did you spend your Halloween? I was mmm how can I say ahahah in a mountain town here in Italy, and we got drunk in the car and fell asleep in a gas station! Ahahahah. Epic!**

**By the way… so few reviews, or better only my faithful paranorama-alchemy (love you girl!)**

**I want more reviews **

**So… here there is the new chapter! Hope you like that! And it is a little longer than the last!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story****.**

**- KELSEY POV –**

I had a bad headache! I was still sleeping when Alex woke me up kissing me.

- Wake up my princess!-

I smiled. It wasn't a dream. It was all real. Ant this was the best morning ever! Alex the boy I liked since 9th grade was waking me up and calling "my princess". My headache had passed!

I sat on the bed crossing my legs.

- How are you babe? – He said hugging me.

- I feel so good now! –

He smiled then got to dress. I went to the kitchen to have a coffee, and saw that Jack and Carrie's door was still shut. Maybe they were still sleeping.

- Do you wanna go to the beach? – Alex asked me.

I nodded kissing him.

- Ok, I go to wake up Jack and Carrie. - I smiled and I went in my room to put on my bikini.

- Ehm… Carrie and Jack aren't in their room! – Alex said raising an eyebrow.

Wtf! I went out the house and started looking around for them. After a while I found them embraced still asleep. I smiled. They were so cute!

The guys reached me then we woke them up. I guess they were a bit embarrassed.

- Good morning beauties sleeping! – I said laughed then hugged Carrie.

I reached her home to get change in her bikini. I always envied her body! She was perfect. She had the right curves in the right places.

- I think you'll drive Jack crazy! – I said giggling. She stuck her tongue out and laughed.

- You are crazy! - She said to me.

- Oh no girl! You can be the girl of his dreams! – She laughed then we came back to the sea.

All the guys were looking at us. I heard Zack said giggling – oh my god! – looking at Carrie. I laughed to myself.

Jack was trying to not looking at her, Alex was very quite… but he already knew her; Kara and Rian were swimming.

Carrie and I got on our towel for getting tan, but I think we fall asleep in a while.

When I opened my eyes, Carrie was still sleeping and the guys were playing beach volley, so I got to them.

Alex stopped play when saw me and hugged me.

- Hey!-

I looked at Jack. He was lost in his thoughts I guess.

- What's up to Jack? – I asked to Alex.

- I think he likes Carrie – he answered and I mumbled.

- Well, I can do something! – I went to him.

- Hey do you wanna hang for a walk? – I asked him, he nodded.

We were walking on the back of the sea, and he looked back in Carrie's direction.

- You like her. – I said smiling.

- Is it so obvious? – He asked.

- No, but I know you. You are never so quite. – He smiled.

- Well I like her. But I'm not saying I'm in love. I like her more than a friend. And I don't know what I can do. –

- I want help you! You two should get together. And I want it too! – I laughed. He grimaced.

- Well then you got to find a girl for Zack too! –

- Oh yeah! I'll be your personal fucking Cupid! – I yelled then we laughed. I really loved Jack, he was like my big brother, and I love Carrie. They should be together!

**^2 WEEKS LATER^**

**- CARRIE POV –**

The guys started record their album and all of us were stocked! Kara, Kelsey and I went to visit them at the recording studio sometimes, but didn't want to distract them from their work.

All Time Low passed most of the day there, so we girls had a lot of free time. We went out for shopping, to the beach, or just stay at home and watch some films and stuff like that.

Kara and Kelsey tried to say me that I should date with Jack, more than one time, but I don't want, because we are too close but as friends, and I don't want to ruin our friendship.

…

I was going to buy some foods when someone bumped me and I fell on the ground.

- Oh my god! - Said a guy. – Are you ok? I'm really sorry!-

- Oh don't worry! I'm fine! – I answered him and he helped me to stand up.

- Are you really ok? – He asked again.

- Yes I am! – He smiled to me. He was really cute!

- I'm Steve by the way! – He said – Who are you, pretty girl?-

- I'm Carrie, nice to meet you! - He kissed my hand. He was so gallant!

- So Carrie, are you from LA?-

- Oh no, I'm Italian, but I live in Maryland but I'm here with some friends for them work … it's a long story! - I said giggled.

- Well, I wanna heard it! Do you wanna hang for a coffee? - He asked gently.

- Oh yeah cool! –

We walked to Starbucks and after order we took a table.

He asked me about my life and stuff like this.

- I wanna go to Italy! It must be a beautiful place and if all the girls are pretty like you… it can be my paradise! - I blushed then I laughed.

- Well thanks!-

- You're always welcome babe!-

I smiled and drank my coffee.

- You said you are there with your friend, aren't you? –

- Oh yeah, they are recording their first album! – I smiled proud of them.

- Oh cool! - He said – but when they will finish, you come back to Maryland! – He said with a sadly tone that make me smile.

- Well, I can give you my number… we can stay in touch. - He smiled, I really want to stay in touch with him, and he was so nice and hot!

…

Steve was paying our coffees when my phone started ring. It was Jack.

- Hey Jackkkkk! - I said happy

- Hey beautiful! We are out for lunch, wanna come?-

- Sure!-

- We are at the same restaurant as last time. See you there!-

- K! See you in a while! – I put my phone in my pocket.

- Here I am! – Said Steve smiled.

- Hey Steve I got go now. –

- Can I accompany you? – He asked smiling.

- Oh yeah! Let's go! –

We walked to the restaurant.

- We are arrived! My friends are inside there. –

He smiled.

- Look. Tonight I give a party at my home… you should come, with your friends too! It will be fun! - He smirked – And I wanna see you again- He whispered in my ear and I smiled.

- Well I talk with them then text you.-

- Perfect! - He hugged me. – I hope to see you tonight! – He kissed my cheek and then walked away.

I got inside and all the eyes were on me.

**Oh yeah! I was thinking that I've just upload the 14****th**** chapter! It seems yesterday I uploaded the first chapter ahahah and I think this is the longer than other!**

**Well, I want more reviews **

**Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

I know I know, I'm a really bad "writer" XD. I didn't upload until today, but I was so busy.  
I didn't pass the French Literature s text cos the teacher is a bitch! She rejected everyone who was registered at that text's session.  
And I'm really pissed off for the whole story about Max from Escape the Fate. I got to go to Bruxelles only to see them and after I paid and booked the flight and the tickets, they pulled off from the European Tour with Bullet For My Valentine and Funeral For A Friend for Max' s rehab :( , so I lost a bit of money. I was only interested in their :(  
This is a bad period for me I guess XD "...but I'm smiling at everything" ?  
By the way, how are you my dear?  
And sorry I'm not from my pc, and this one is without WORD -_-  
And after all this long absence, here it comes the new chapter. Hope you like that.  
Oh, if you have some question, suggestion, tell me!  
Love you guys!  
Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story.

- JACK POV -

I knew that if I hurried up she would start dating someonelse, and I don't want this to happen.  
She walked in the restaurant with a big smile on her face. All of us were staring at her.  
- Hey! - She said quietly and took the seat next to me; I smiled to her.  
- Who was that guy? - Kelsey asked her.  
- Oh well I met him at the market, he bumped me and then we had a coffee together.- She answered.  
I was a bit annoyed about that.  
- Oh and he said that tonight he give a party at his home, and he invited all of us. DO you want to come, please? - She added.  
- Oh yeah I want to. -I answered without thinking.  
- Well, tomorrow we have a day off from working, we can party tonight! - Said Alex smiling.  
- Ok! - She smiled back and texted that guy I guess.  
We back home at 7pm and Carrie was in her underwear choosing her clothes.  
- Hey Jacky! - She smiled. I hinted a smile and walked in the bathroom. I was getting used seeing her in underwear even if it was still difficult.  
I took a shower and when I got off she was ready, and was putting her make up on.

- Tonight you should do something? - Kelsey said to me, and Kara nodded. We arrived at Steve's home about 10pm. There were people everywhere. Carrie introduced us to him, and I already hated him.  
He was the classic rich guy.

At the least, the party was also funny; I met some girls, but I was interested in anyone of them; none was like Carrie. She was driving me crazy, and I didn't see her in a while. The last time I saw her, she was talking with Steve, and then they were disappeared.  
I got to relax and take it easy.  
- Hey Jack! Do you have see Carrie? - Kelsey asked to me. I shook my head and started looking for her. I went upstairs, and saw that a door's room was a bit open, so I peeped inside.  
There was Carrie lying on the bad half naked and he was undressing. I ran in and punched him.  
- What the hell are you doing man! - I yelled pissed.  
- I don't know what are you talking about- He answered.  
Alex, Kelsey and Zack came in.  
- What the hell! What have you did to her? - Yelled Kelsey when saw Carrie. - She is fainted! - She added screaming and she hurled against Steve; Zack took her for an arm.  
- Jack took her to the hospital, I call the police! - Yelled Alex. I took her up and ran to the car and drove fast to the hospital. I was really scared.

- CARRIE POV -

I woke up in a white room; Jack was sleeping on the seat next to the bed, holding my hand.  
I realized I was in a hospital; I had a bad headache, and I couldn t remember anything about last night.  
I started stroke Jack's hair and he opened his eyes slowly. I smiled and Jack jumped to hug me.  
- Jacky! - I kissed his cheek, - what's happened?- I asked confused.  
- Well, do you remember Steve? - I nodded. - He gave you some drugs and... - He stopped talk and I remembered something.  
I was drinking with Steve then he took me upside, in his room. I was almost fainting and he wanted to have sex, but I didn't the strengths to oppose to him; then I can't remember anything else.  
- I remember something. - I said. He smiled softly.  
- Did him ab... - But he stopped me.  
- No he didn't have sex with you. - He said embarrassed.  
- I'm really sorry Jack; I was so stupid to trust him. Forgive me! - I cried.  
-Hey! - He wiped me a tear - don't say it. - I smiled. - Anyway, how do you feel? Are you okay? -  
I nodded.  
- Outside are Alex and Kelsey, want to see them? - I nodded again - You know, Kelsey almost hit Steve when we have found. -  
I laughed, then he came out; this guy was doing what no one has ever done for me.  
He returned shortly afterwards with Alex and Kelsey, and Kelsey almost choked me, hugging me.  
- How are you? I was so scared! - I smiled and hugged her first and then Alex.  
Two hours later I was home. Jack took me in his arms everywhere, never leaves me alone a second, and took me on the sofa with Kara and Kelsey only when he went to take a shower, recommending not doing anything.  
- I would have already married a guy as him! - Kara said, laughing.  
- I was thinking of asking him to go out ... but I do not know how to do! And he's so cute ... so hot - I said winking.  
- In my opinion, you should go and kiss him. He would know then what to do. - Kelsey said laughing and also Kara.  
- Do you know something I do not know? - I asked suspiciously. They continued to laugh.  
Shortly after, the girls were kidnapped from their boyfriends and Zack went out with a girl that had met at the party.  
Jack came out of our room and sat on the couch next to me. I smiled and he smiled back. I liked seeing him smile.  
- Do you want to do something tonight? I do not know get out; go out to dinner, movies, whatever you want. -  
- Mmm do so. You decide what to do now, what I will do later. - He laughed, amused.  
- Excellent! -  
I grabbed the car keys and before he came out, I put my acoustic guitar in the car, a towel and two sweatshirt, one mine, one his.  
We went to eat at a fast food, and then I took the driving seat in the car. Jack stared at me smiling and he didn't ask me where we were going.  
One day that I was alone, I was driving around and found a magnificent hidden beach, and I wanted to show him.  
- We are arrived! - We got off the car and I took the stuffs from the trunk.  
- Where are we? - He asked curious. I smiled to him, grabbed his hand and took him to the beach.  
- Wow! How did you find that? It's beautiful! - He said.  
I spread the towel and then we sat on, really close. I took my acoustic guitar and started play "Down" by Blink 182. Jack sang with me.  
- You have a beautiful voice babe! - He said to me. I blushed.  
- Do you want go to swim? - I asked him. - Hell, yeah. But I don't have my swimsuit!- - But it doesn't require! - I started undressed, remained in underwear. Then he did it too.  
I loved swim in the night.  
- Jackk! - I hugged him, crossed my legs around his torso. He giggled and grabbed my back, then he started kiss my neck. I moaned. I loved to be kissed on the neck.  
- Can... Can I do something? - I asked him, looking in his eyes. I was melting, I guess.  
He nodded winking. I closed my eyes and collapsed my lips with his. I felt his tongue forced my lips and looking for mine. It was getting hot, even if we were in the sea!  
I pulled off only to take a breath, he smiled.  
- Wow, it was totally...wow! - He said excited and I pecked his lips again. I was totally crazy for him!  
We tried to wipe ourselves and then he drove us home. He grabbed my hand and then got inside.  
Alex and Kelsey were watching a movie.  
- Ehy! Why you are wet!- He asked laughed.  
- We went to the sea! - Jack answered excited, and then e laughed.  
Kelsey noticed our hands, and she winked at me. I smiled to her.  
- Well, I think this should be a great night for everyone! - Said Kelsey mischievous. We laughed, and then Jack and I went in our room.  
After wipe ourselves and changed, we climbed in the bed.  
-Why you did it? - Jack asked to me, while he was playing with my fingers.  
- I wanted kiss you. You attract me, I don't know why, but I'm afraid. - I said sincerely.  
- Afraid for what? -  
- I don't know, maybe to ruin our friendship. - I said approaching to him. He kissed my forehead.  
- We can take it really slow. - He said. - I think I really like like like you - He said and I felt my face burn. I got on top of him, I wanted to kiss him.  
- Are you drunk? - He asked me. I laughed.  
- Hell no! - I kissed his nose. - I know, it's too big! - He said.  
I giggled. - No, I like it! - He kissed my lips. But I think we were too involved in the kiss, I didn't want to have sex with him, not yet.  
- I think we should sleep- Jack said marvelling me.  
- I think it too. - I smiled and kissed him again.  
- Good night babe - - Good night Jacky! - I lyed next to him, my head on his chest.  
-You are the best kisser by the way. - He giggled after said that and I think we fell asleep.

Do you like it? XD Is it too long? O_O The next chapter will be for Alex and Kelsey I guess.  
So guys, reviews please u_u and I'll upload soon!  
Love youuuu! 


	16. Chapter 16

I know, I know, I'm the worst! Hahaha How are you? I still need sleep! On Saturday night I was at a concert a few friends, The Sun, an Italian group, and I got home that it was nearly 7am, and at 9 I was already up. I do not know how I did it! Hahaha.  
And what did you do to? For me it was a life he never came home after a concert, I always stop to sleep somewhere! (By car hahaha).  
But ignoring this, here is the new chapter! But I want more than two reviews: (  
Thanks always to my two faithful readers!  
Love you!  
Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or Any Other brand name I use in this story.

- ALEX POV -

I think that I could not ask for more. We had almost finished recording our album, due out around the world, and we also started talking about our first tour in America. But things went well not only from this point of view. Since I was dating Kelsey,  
I realized that she really loved me and I was fine with her. I was falling in love with her more every day that passes.  
Then my best friend was dating Carrie, my best friend. I see them very well together, and I've never seen Jack act like a girl.  
Maybe we were getting the good guys!  
Zack was dating Alys instead, the girl he had known that sad night at Steve's party and they are enjoying quite a bit.  
Rian and Kara always together. For years, got engaged and I think they will get married sooner or later.  
Well, I think it is time to formalize my story with Kelsey, and I know for sure that I would never say no.  
Me and the boys were back from the studio but the girls were not there, certainly were on the beach.  
I went to take a shower, I went out only with a towel around my waist,when Kelsey was changing her clothes.  
- Hey baby - I approached and embraced her from behind, kissing her head; I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and leaned my chin on her right shoulder.  
- Hey, you're wet! - She told me laughing, turned and hugged me tight.  
I trapped her in my arms and her fingers ended up in my hair wet.  
- Do you want to go out to dinner? - I sincerely hope that she would say yes, I had booked at his favorite restaurant, we had discovered it after graduation when we took a short vacation here in Los Angeles.  
- Of course babe! - She said, kissing me passionately. - I'm going to take a shower! - She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
I got ready and then went to the kitchen where there were Jack and Carrie ate ice cream and sat on the stool next to them. They offered me some ice cream and watched them laughing and joking. They were a really nice couple. I felt like a kid to do certain thoughts. I do not recognize myself anymore.  
- Hey man! - Jack shouted in my ear - what are you thinking? -  
- Tonight will ask Kelsey to be my girl! - I said all in one breath. I was pretty nervous in high school I never had any problems with the girls, I have whoever I wanted, but never any serious history. Kelsey would become my first real girlfriend.  
Carrie gave a little scream of joy and embraced me.  
- You will be one of the most beautiful couple in the world! - She said happily. I looked at her smiling.  
- I believe the most beautiful couple in the world is here in front of me now! - I said, grinning. I saw her blush, and stuck out her tongue.  
At 8 and a few minutes Kelsey came dressed and made up from our room. She had a short green dress tied around her neck, her black converse, and was made up slightly. She was divine.  
She hugged Kara and Carrie before coming to me, smiling.  
- Are you ready? - I asked , kissing her hand. She smiled and nodded, surprised.  
- You look fantastic! - I told opening the car door. She blushed.  
I drove to the restaurant listening and singing all the songs on the Blink 182's album and stopped in front of the restaurant.  
- You're crazy man! - She said, eyes wide.  
- Yes, I'm crazy about you! - I confessed without much thought.  
- Are you serious? - He asks intertwining our fingers.  
- Yes, absolutely. - I smiled and got out of the car to go to open her door.  
- Madame! - I said holding her hand.  
We entered and after taking our table and have ordered, we ate, including exchanges of glances, caresses under the table and even a few kisses.  
After paying,I of course offered, we went for a walk downtown, then, when I took the courage, I stopped. Courage to admit the truth.  
- I love you. - I said seriously, looking into her eyes. She remained silent and motionless for a moment.  
- Jeez! I love you too, of course! - She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.  
- So, will you be my girl right? - I asked, placing a lock of hair behind her ear.  
- Are you kidding? Alex, I waited for this moment ... I do not know, I've lost count of years now! -  
I laughed and kissed her again. We returned to the car and drove quickly home. The lights were out in the house.  
- How about if we go to bed? - She asked to me.  
- It's OK honey. -  
She smiled happily and took me by the hand on the bed, making me sit at the edge of the bed. She stood in front of me, and began to undress.  
- Hey, hey, hey what are you doing? - I asked, smiling slyly.  
- What do you want to do? - She said sitting down on my knees.  
It was the first time I made love, the one with the capital L.  
I loved her, no doubt.

Ahahahaah much sweetness in this chapter! I'm getting diabetes! Ahahahahah.  
But I hope you like it! And to think that I'm not even a little romantic!  
However, what is your favorite food? Do you like Italian food? If you do, what? Hahaha simple curiosity.  
Well, since it is past midnight and I still have to recover I do not know how many hours of sleep, I go to sleep. Tomorrow I hope to find some more reviews!  
Love you guys!  



	17. Chapter 17

Hellooo! What's up? I'm freezing! Ahahahahah Here we go with the new chapter! Hope you like that!  
Reviewssss :P Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or Any Other brand name I use in this story.

- JACK POV -

We are coming back to Baltimore. Our album is done, in 3 weeks we'll return to Los Angeles for the for our album's release.  
I'm so stoked! I can't wait to see our album in the music stores, I can't wait for our tour. My life was perfect. I have now all that I wanted. The job of my dreams, fantastics friends and an amazing girlfriend.  
What can I ask more?  
I was just coming back from the airport.  
- Moooom!- I yelled getting in the living room - I'm at home!-  
She came up against and hugged me.  
- I really missed you Jack! - She said kissing my cheek - and I'm so proud of you! - I hugged her again and got to my room to leave my suitcase then I went to her and sat on the couch.  
- Ehy mom, do you wanna meet my girlfriend tonight? - I asked smiling.  
She rolled her eyes.  
- Have you a girlfriend? - She asked me - a real one, not a one night stand...? -  
I blushed. She knew I didn't want a real relationship, but Carrie made me change my mind.  
- I have a real girlfriend, mom, the most beautiful, smartest, sweetest girlfriend in the world. Even if I didn't ask her to be it...-  
My mom hugged me again. She was realy surprise.  
- Thanks God! - She said making me laugh - I hope she is the right one!-  
I talked to my mom about Carrie, her life, her passion.  
- God, you are in love! - She said, almost crying with joy.  
- Yeah mom. I love her. -  
It was the first time I said it, even if I had thought many times.  
After I went to my room to call her. I was hyped-up. I dialled her number and after 3 rings she answered.  
- Hey, were you sleeping?- I asked - I'm sorry-  
- Don't be sorry. I got to wake up so thanks for calling me-  
I smiled. - Listen, do you wanna come here for dinner?-  
- Um, yeah sure... - She stopped - Will I meet your parents? - She asked me doubtful.  
- Yes, but if you don't want don't worry...- But she stopped me.  
- I want. It's a long time we are dating so.. I want!-  
I smiled relaxed.  
- Ok, I'll pick you up at 8pm, ok?-  
- Yeah...- she said. - I miss you Jack. - She added.  
- I can't wait to see you baby! -  
We hang up. She already missed me. I took a nap then a quick shower. At 8 I was outside Carrie's home with my car.  
She went out,not beautiful, plus! - My god- I said while she was climbing in my car - You are so beautiful! - She blushed and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I smiled and then I started the car, driving back to my home.  
- I'm afraid! - She blurted.  
I gave her a fast look. - I never met anyone of my ex boyfriends' parents, and what if they do not like me?- She added.  
- Well don't ...- But she interrupted me.  
- I think I love you, Jack.-  
I don't know how I can take the car's control.  
- You do what?- I asked rolled my eyes. She grinned.  
- I fucking love you Jack! - She said relaxed.  
- Jeez! I love you too Carrie, with all my heart!-  
We were stopped at the traffic light and I put my hands on her cheeks and approached her to me, but the cars behind us started to honk. We laughed and I restarted the car.  
I can't belived that. She said she loved me! Wow.  
We arrived at my home and I took her hands getting in.  
- Mom, dad, we are here! - I yelled.  
My parents came to the living room. - Mom, dad, she is Carrie Martini, my girlfriend! - She looked at me; I didn't ask her if she wanted to be my girlfriend but I think it was implied! She squeezed my hand stronger, grinning and then she shook my parent's hands.  
- It's so nice to meet you, Mr and Ms Barakat!- She said blushing.  
- It's a pleasure for us!- Said my dad.  
- God I thought I never saw that day!- Said my mom hugging Carrie. She smiled to me and then went in the kitchen to help my mother prepare dinner. I sat on the couch with my dad.  
- She' s really cute! Good job Jack! - I laughed.  
- Yeah dad, I love her! She loves me. I don't know what I can ask more! - My dad smiled to me and then we prepared the table.  
During the dinner we talked about our time in Los Angeles, or about Carrie's life, her passions...  
- What do you like to do as job? - My mom asked her.  
- Well, I'd like to be a photographer. I worked for some during these years.- Carrie said.  
- It's good to know it. Carrie you didn't talk about this! I can do something since we'll go on tour and maybe we'll need a photographer!- I said and she smiled to me.  
- You are starting to be more smart, darling!- Said my mom and we all laughed.

- This is the first time that I came at your place - Carrie said lying next to me.  
- The first of many others! - I said kissing her lips.  
She was on top of me and started to bite my ear. I was getting horny and I think she knew it!  
- Can I locked the door?- She whispered in my ear and I nodded.  
Then she came back to me. I changed the position. Now I was on top.  
e made love for almost all night; we were exhausted.  
- Now I can understand what Alex said! - I said laughing and she hit my arm.  
- I was kidding! - I said and hugged her and kissed her naked shoulder.  
- I love you Carrie - I said slowly.  
- I love you, TI AMO Jack-  
I wanted to repeat it, but I have the wrong pronunciation.  
- I love you.-

Another chapter too much sweet! Ahahahahah Reviews! :P 


	18. Author's note

Hey guys! I know it's not much time to upload a new chapter in my stories, and I'm really sorry! But now I'm back and this will begin again to write! I hope you continue to read my stories and sorry forthe wait!


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally here we go with the new charter of this story. Hope you like that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or Any Other brand name I use in this story.**

**- CARRIE POV –**

[url=.com/cgi/set?id=31054172&.locale=it]Carrie's outfit[/url]

I don't know how, but Jack was able to hire me as their photographer for the Warped Tour! I would have spent the summer on the coolest festival on this planet with my boyfriend and I would have heard my favourites bands, and all this being paid! I loved my new life!  
My phone started ringing, it was Jack.  
- Hey honey, we have to meet all at Alex's place in an hour, I'll pick you in half an hour. -  
- Alright love, see you soon! - I closed the call, and finished preparing the last stuffs. I checked twice if I had taken everything and then I went with the two suitcases in the living room to spend the last minutes with my grandparents.  
- Are you ready to go? - I asked my grandmother smile.  
- Liz Oh yeah, I can't wait to do this' experience! -  
My grandmother smiled at me. - I only got to be careful, especially being alone with a group of guys. You know ... -  
I laughed and hugged. - I'll be attentive! I'll miss you so much; I'll call you every day! -  
I went to hug my grandfather when Jack arrived.  
I went to open the door and he kissed me.  
- Hey baby, I greet your grandparents and then we go! -  
I smiled and began to bring out the suitcases.  
- Guys be careful and good luck! - My grandmother told us before we left.  
On the way home to Alex, Jack and I sang all the songs that went on the radio.

We arrived outside the house where Alex and they were all there, band and crew.  
Jack introduced me to the guys who I didn't know, then I went to say goodbye to Kara and Kelsey. They wouldn't have come because of their work, and I was really sad for this.  
- I will write email, send photos, and call you girls every day! I do not know how I do without you! - I hugged my girls and I went after them due to leave on the tour bus that would be our house for the month of Warped Tour

After several hours of travel we arrived in Dallas, from where the Warped Tour would have started the day after. Also, I would meet from my boss in a few hours.  
- You have to be Carrie. I've seen your work, I love your photos! -James said. I blushed a bit and then I introduced myself.  
- And are you the guy from All Time Low, aren't you? I like your music! -Jack smiled and thanked him, shook their hands.  
- So Carrie, tomorrow I need you for Alkaline Trio, All Time Low and Blessthefall. -  
I was shock. - Blessthefall? - I screamed and immediately cover the mouth with one hand. My boss laughed and nodded.  
I had always had a crush on Craig Mabbitt, the lead singer of Blessthefall, and it seemed like a dream. And AlkalineTrio was another band that I loved very much.  
- Tonight there will be a party. - James gave us a sheet that said the location and timing of events. - There are all the bands, come please! - Then he looked at me.  
- Come and meet Blessthefall? - James asked me. I looked at Jack, not knowing what to do.  
- Go, I'll be back by the boys, see you later! - He kissed me lightly on the lips, and after saying goodbye to James, he returned to the bus.

I walked with James to Blessthefall's bus. I was very upset.  
James knocked on the door and immediately after Craig fucking Mabbitt materialized in front of us.  
- Oh my god - I murmured.  
- Hey Craig, she is your photographer, named Carrie! – Craig smiled and I blushed.  
- Nice to meet you Carrie! - He held out his hand and I held timidly. - Come on, I offer you a beer! - Craig told us.  
- I have to do some things, Carrie will be happy to stay! – James winked at me and walked away after saying goodbye to everyone.  
Craig invited me to go up and introduced me to the rest of the band. He offered me a beer and chatted of this and that, I told him that they were my favorite band; I was Italian and the like. The only thing I didn't say to them was that I had a boyfriend, and especially that he was at the Warped Tour  
Looked at the time, and although I would have liked to stay with them, it was time to go and prepare for the party.  
- See you tonight! - Craig kissed my cheek and I went back to the All Time Low' s bus with a smile. It should be an interesting night!

**So I made also a Polyvore account just for fun**** lol , so you can see how Carrie and the other ****characters are dressed ;)**

**Revieeeews please! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heya! Here we ho with a new chapter! Hope you like it!**** Oh, in the last chapter the link doesn't work, so this is that link **.com/cgi/set?id=31054172&.locale=it

**- CARRIE POW ****–**

.com/cgi/set?id=31171683&.locale=it cap 5

When All Time Low, their crew and I left for the party, Jack was a bit worried about my outfit.

- Are you sure you want to go out like that? - Jack said to me. - All the guys will watch at you.-

I smiled. - Don't worry babe! I'll be all the night with you.-

I couldn't say a wrong thing. As soon as we arrived, I lost Jack and I found myself wandering around the club looking for someone I knew, until I found Craig.

-Here you are - Craig said approaching to me. I blushed.

- Yes, I am here. -

He smiled and took my hand.

- Come with me. Can I offer you some drink? -

I looked around to see if Jack was around, but I didn't saw him.

- Yes, you can. -

I let him take me into the next room and went to the counter. I don't know what he ordered me to drink, but was strong and, even though my throat was burning, I drank more than one.

Craig was laughing. - Hey baby, calm down! - He said to me, taking my empty glass.

- I want one more drink! - I whined. Craig laughed again and gave me his glass. I drank it all and then I dragged him in the middle of the dance floor.

I was totally drank, I knew it, but I couldn't stop myself.

Craig and I danced, rubbing on each other, and his hands slid across my back.

- You're really hot Carrie- Craig whispered in my ear. I immediately lost control. He had always been my celebrity crush and now that I was making one of those teenagers dream came true, I couldn't control myself.

I turned my face to him and we started making out. Well done, on the first Warped Tour's day, I was already cheating on my boyfriend. And I didn't stop myself.

Then I saw Rian staring at us. I apologized with Craig and ran to Rian.

- Carrie ... what were you doing? - He asked me serious.

- I... don't know Rian. I was looking for Jack but I found him and...And we started to drink and then...- I started cry without realizing it.

- Stop it. You are drank Carrie!-

- I'm such a bitch Rian. I cheated on Jack. And I love Jack so much! -

Rian hugged me but I greeted him and started looking for Jack. I wiped my tears before go to him.

I took his hand and drugged him outside the club.

- Hey hey - He said sweetly to me.

- Let's go to the tour bus! - I said continuing to walk taking his hand.

When we arrived to the tour bus I started kiss him hardly; we were barely inside and I took off his shirt.

- You're drank as fuck baby - He moaned while I was taking off my dress.

I dragged him in our bunk and I was on the top and I took off his jeans. Then he reversed the positions. Now he was on.

He began to kiss and suck my neck.

- Oh my god Craig mmmm -

He stopped immediately.

- What did you call me? - He said angrily.

- What? - I said

- You've just called me Craig! - He said, taking off from me and taking his clothes. He dressed immediately.

- Jack, please.-

- Carrie, fuck you - and he ran off the bus.

I started crying, I was only in underwear, when shortly after Alex, almost drunk, went back on the bus.

- Carrieeee - He yelled happy, but when he saw me cry came soon to me.

I hadn't the strength to speak, only cry.

Alex did not ask me anything, just hugged me, then took my pajamas and helped me get dressed.

- What, you want to fuck you also my best friend? - Jack screamed when he saw me and Alex. - Oh I forgot, you two were fuck buddies. -

Alex stood up and pushed Jack.

- Calm down. - He said.

- Calm down, pshh. - Jack looked at me with contempt. - You made out with Craig fucking Mabbitt. How can I be calm? -

Everyone looked at me, I looked at Rian, who was the only who saw me and Craig.

- And if you're wondering, was he to tell me it. He's looking for you, go to him. -

- Jack, please-I said, crying. - I didn't want to do it! -

- But you did. And if you must stay on our bus, I do not want to sleep with you. - And with that, Jack went to his bunk.

- You can stay in my bunk Carrie; I'll sleep on the couch. - Zack said, smiling.

- I'll sleep on the couch, always there if I can. And I'm sorry for everything. -

I did not look anybody; I took a blanket and returned to the couch.

Fuck. It was the first day and we already had a fight.

**So, I love drama! Ahahahahaha**

**Do you like it? And do you like the outfit?**

**Love&Reviews :P**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! Here's the new chapter!**

**Oh, for people who read this fanfiction, why not also read my other story? : P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or Any Other brand name I use in this story.**

That was the worst night of my life. I was on the couch, tried to sleep, but the only thing I did was think about Jack and his anger towards me. Besides, I could not blame him. He was right, I was wrong.

When I woke up ... oh wait, I did not sleep a single minute I think. I was exhausted, nervous, so I got up and went into a small kitchen. The boys were still asleep while the bus was en route to the next city, but soon stopped, we had arrived.

Not knowing what to do, I began to make breakfast for everyone and left it on the table when Zack arrived.

Zack and I had never been very good friends and he was quite shy, but these days I felt very close.

- Next question? - I asked smiling slightly.

- Carrie, Jack does this because he really likes you and you're his girlfriend after a long time. His last official girlfriend was in high school. -

I sighed.

- I don't know what to do. I committed the biggest mistake of my life. Zack, I love Jack. He now hates me. And I can not blame him. He's right. I've been acting like a bitch and now I'm paying the consequences. -

Zack took my hand and took me off the bus. We took a walk.

- You're not a bitch, you were confused words. - But did not finish because we were in front of Craig.

Craig greeted Zack and then asked if we could talk. I glanced to Zack and then walked over to Craig.

- I'm so sorry Carrie! - Craig told me.

- It's not your fault! I should tell you that I have, well, I had a boy. I am honest, I had a crush on you, and when there was me and you alone... I did win my teenager dream. - I smiled slightly, and he too.

- How's with Jack? -

- Well, he has done nothing but scream at me and made me sleep on the couch. And I don't want to think about how it will today. -

- I'm so sorry. I can try to talk to me - he said.

- He hates you and hates me. -

- I can imagine. I hope that we can remain friends. - He told me and I nodded.

- I'd love to. - I smiled.

- Well, I'll see you around! And I hope that all goes for the best. -

That said, Craig returned to his bus, and I went back to Zack.

- It's everything okay? - I asked.

- Yeah, we kinda talk about the whole thing and yeah. It was my fault, Jack can't hate Craig. -

After a while Jack came out of the bus. He said hello to Zack and not even looked at me.

- Have you seen? - I asked sarcastically to Zack.

Five days went by. And the situation had not changed. I slept on the couch, even if the boys several times asked me if I wanted to sleep in their bunk. Jack never spoke a word to me o looked at me. I was really sick of that situation.

Sometimes I went to sleep in Cobra Starship's bus; Vicky was the only girl I knew.

One afternoon I was reloading the camera, Jack was behind me.

- Jack. - I said. - Can we talk please? - I said almost in tears.

- Yes – He answered. - I need to tell you one thing. -

But I knew that could not be anything good. His words froze me.

- I think we should break out. - I froze.

- What? - Alex, who was beside him, shouted.

- I do not want to be with her anymore. - He said and walked away.

Alex hugged me, I was still motionless. I didn't move. I texted Vicky asked her if I could stay on their bus and after that she said yes, I took my two suitcases.

- I'm sorry, Carrie. - Alex told me helping with the bags. - He needs time perhaps. -

I sighed. - Let's face it. He hates me. - Being on tour bus Cobra. See you around. Tonight work with you and the 3OH! 3. -

I barely smiled and left. If I thought I had experienced some bad days, I do not know what will happen to me now.

**What a sad chapter! :'( lol**

**Hope you like this!**

**Love & Reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story.

I spent all my days between tears and photographs. When I worked for them, Jack did not deign even to look at me, as usual, and now I had lost all the hope.  
Three weeks went by like this. I kept seeing the others guys, but it was like I was dead. I didn't think I could be so miserable without him. Although I could not understand why he didn't want to forgive me. But maybe I would have done the same thing too.  
Fortunately for the last Warped Tour's week there were also Kara and Kelsey with us. It was a day off when Rian, Alex and I went to picked them to the nearest train station. While we waited, we were talking about the same thing.  
- He loves you. - Alex said, sure of what he said.  
- And I love him too. But he just doesn't want to see me! - I said unhappily. I was really in a pitiable condition.  
But soon we were interrupted by the two girls who jumped on to their boyfriends. I watched them smiling. I missed terribly everything about Jack. After greeting their boys, Kelsey and Kara went to hug me. I missed them so much. We came back to our hotel; I was in a single room,the girls shared the room with Alex and Rian.  
They went to greeted the rest of the group and then came back to my room.  
- Hey! - Kelsey hugged me again. I was on the edge of crying, again. - Come on baby! If you wanna cry, do it. - I started a waterfall. I was really sick. I wanted Jack back, it was the only thing that matter to me.  
- I need him! - I said sobbing.  
- He miss you - Kara said to me.  
- And why he doesn't want talk to me! - I yelled to them. - Oh my god girls, I'm so sorry. I'm so sick. - They hugged me and I started crying again, untill I fell asleep.  
I woke up later with a knock on the door. - Hey, we are going the a club tonight. - Rian said to me, with his perfect white smile.  
- I'll stay here. And don't worry about me! - I answered to him.  
- Are you sure Carrie? We can stay here, hanging out. -  
I cut him off. - Rian please. Don't worry, I'll be ok. -  
I smiled to him and the closed the door. The guys went out to dinner I guess, so I stayed in my room, watching some movies on the pay tv, and I didn't eat anything. There were more days that I was fast rather than eat. And yet I kept wondering how could I be so, I'd never believed in 'love, now I found myself to be so bad for a guy.  
Not knowing what to do, I decided to go for a swim in the pool of 'hotel. Maybe it would help me not to think about the whole mess in my head.  
I put my bathing suit, put shorts and a tank top and went to the pool.  
It was deserted, there was none. I undressed, when I saw Jack walking towards... me? I don't think so. 


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the delay!  
Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story.

-CARRIE POV -

- Carrie. - He said.  
I opened wide my eyes. It was the first word he gave to me in 3 fucking weeks. He smiled embarassed.  
- Jack. - I sighed.  
He was starting to say something, but I cut him off.  
- Jack, please. Listen to me. -  
He looked me in the eyes, and I felt these damn butterflies in my guts. It was always like this. I felt those fucking butterflies, even if he only looked at me.  
- I love you Carrie. - He simply said.  
I dropped my stuff on the floor and hugged him close. I almost started to cry.  
He took me up and I encircled his chest with my legs.  
- I love you more. Sorry for all .- I said leaning my forehead with his.  
- I love you so fucking much. - I repeated. And finally he kissed me. My heart almost burst with joy. And I loved that feeling. Kiss the boy you're in love with.  
- You want to go in your room? - He asked me almost breathless.  
- Mmm yeah - I sighed.  
He picked up my stuff from the ground and then took me into the room; he dropped me on the bed and then lay on top of me.  
I felt his boner on my leg. I chuckled and he began kissing me again and again.  
- I was stupid Carrie. - He sighed breathlessly.  
- I love you so much- I told him on his lips.  
I took off his shirt and threw it somewhere. Jack took my bra bathing suit and stared at my tits.  
- I've missed you! - He said, I laughed hitting his arm.  
He was on top, then I changed my position. Now I was on, and I was playing with his body.  
- Please, Carrie. - He gasped and I laughed. - Carrie, do something.- he continued.  
I laughed again.  
- Do you want to make love with me, Carrie? -  
The way he asked it, made me shudder.  
- Of course! -  
This was the best night ever!  
- I love you,I love you so fucking much Jack. -  
- I know, darling. - He smiled and stroked my hair. - Look, can I sleep here tonight? I do not want to hear Alex and Kelsey have sex in the room next to mine! - He said in despair.  
- Of course you can stay. Well, we can make a competition to see who makes the most mess-  
We laughed.  
- I love you Carrie! -  
Then I think then we fell asleep.  
I was awakened by some slight knock on the door. I got up, trying to not wake Jack and I went to open the door withlight off. It was Kelsey with a sad smile on his lips.  
- Hey. - She smiled slightly.  
- I'm sorry that you stayed here, I wanted to stay with you-  
I tried to answer her, but she would not let me speak.  
- you know, you are so broken without him.-  
- Kelsey it's ... -  
You could came with us, have fun, after all this time ...-  
- But ..-  
- I know you love him and.. - but finally she stopped. Just because she saw Jack standing next to me, in only his boxers.  
She screamed happy, and stopper the mouth with his hand. They were still 3 in the morning.  
- Oh my god, you guys ... awww -  
- Kelsey, calm the fuck down and go to have sex with my best friend! - Jack said sleepily.  
Then, all the guys came to my door. They were all in shock.  
Kara sibyl something like "Tomorrow you have told everything or I'll kill you. "  
- So, you are together again, not! - Zack asked. I looked at Jack, and he nodded.  
- She is the woman of my life, guys. - Jack said and hugged me.  
- We go back to sleep guys - I said, and Alex laughed.  
- What the fuck Alex? - I told him.  
- You two, sleeping, after 3 weeks of not even look at you? - he said and continued to laugh.  
- Go fuck your girlfriend, that I'll fuck mine! - Jack said, and after the greetings we went back to sleep together and happy.

I hope you like it! I don't like the ending lol 


	24. Chapter 24

CARRIE POV.

Everything seemed go for the best. I went back to All Time Low' s bus, Jack and Craig talked and made up and Jack and I were back together.  
Then... I saw something different between Kara and Rian. They fought everyday for every little thing, even now that we were back home from the Warped Tour.  
On day, Kara came to my home, crying. I've never saw her in this status.  
- Hey darling! - I hugged her tight - What's wrong? - I asked stroking her back.  
- He broke up with me. - She said simply.  
I was without words. To me, Rian and Kare were a couple who wouldn't broke up for any reason, who would be together for the rest of their life.  
- He said he didn't love me anymore. - She continued and took a deep breath. - But I think he see some other bitch.- She finished bursting in tears angain.  
It hurted me a lot see her in this mood.  
We went in the living room, I was home alone since my grandparents were on vacation outside the country, and took my phone.  
I texted Kelsey asking her to come over, then I called Jack to shift our date to late night.  
Why you did that? - he said wiping a tear. I smiled to her.  
- Friends before boyfriend. - I said simple.  
After a few Kelsey arrived, taking with her some icecream. It always worked.  
- It will be so hard now, you know, see each other, with HIM always with your boyfriends... - Kara said.  
- Oh well, I don't give a fuck about him; you are my best friend, together with Kelsey, and we'll hang whenever we want! - I said with anger.  
Kara hugged me and around 8 pm she and Kelsey went back to their home.  
Jack came over shortly after; I cooked for us spaghetti with tomato, so Italian! But Jack loved it.  
We were eating in the kitchen, but my mind was so far away.  
- What are you thinking about? - Jack asked to me, smiling.  
- I was thinking to Rian and Kara. - I paused. - Jack?- I asked softly.  
- Tell me babe. - He said squeezing my hand.  
- If... if we broke up, again - I whispered the last word; he grimaced. - However, we can still be friends? -  
He hugged me.  
- I'll never let you go away from me- He said in to my hair.  
- I love you babe. - I closed my eyes.  
- I love you, too! - He kissed me gently on my lips. - So... can we fuck on the table? - He asked serious.  
- Wherever you want babe. - I answered happy.

We were still "busy" when my phone started to ring.  
- Fuck - I muttered.  
- Don't ... don't answer - Jack said panting.  
- It could be important - I whispered in his neck.  
- Then they'll call you again later... -

When I reached my phone, I had two texts and some missed call.  
- Oh my god. - I cried out.  
- What's appened babe? - Jack yelled from the bathroom.  
I reached him and entered in the bathroom. He smirked, he was totally naked.  
- First of all, you are going on tour in Europe! - I said happy. - One of the call were from Matt. You're telephone is dead. - I continued. Jack hugged me. - Will we go to Italy too? I'm so excited, again! I'll see your country maybe! Oh wait, we can organize to have some day off there in Italy so we can go to see your family! I'm so excited babe. - Jack was without breath.  
- Breath babe! I can see you are excited! - I smirked to him.  
- Is there some other news? - He asked.  
- Uhm... - I read the other text. It was from Kara. -Oh my god. Kara found out the thruth about Rian. - I said in shock.  
Jack changed his look.  
- Apparently Rian...he and... Cassadee - I was without words, again. I didn't anything against her... I was just disappoint for the situation; and I was sure Jack knew something about that.  
He smiled sadly, and hugged me again.

I am really sorry for this delay and this chapter is not the best. I hope you will forgive me!  
Comments and love ya all! 


	25. Chapter 25

Here we go with another (sad lol ) chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews. I love you guys!  
I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story. It's totally an invention of my imagination ;)

CARRIE POV.

I met Kara at Starbucks e we talked for about three hours. But she was a strong woman, she can go over him. - But I swas thinking about leaving for some times. - Kara said looking away from me. - I have some uncles in Canada, I think it's better for me go away. -  
I felt my eyes getting wet; her eyes were already lucid.  
- I'm gonna miss you so bad Kara.- I hugged her tight. - C'mon, don't make me star a waterfall baby. - She said trying to laugh.  
I wiped a tears. - We'll stay in touch by email, video chat. You 'll have to tell me all about the European Tour. Even if I'm not with Rian anymore - She sighed - I care about all of them. - She smiled lightly.  
- You will be my best friend forever. - I sighed. - When you'll leave? -  
She looked outside the window. - Tonight. - She answered simply.  
- Can I carry you at the Airport? -  
- Of course Car. - We walked out from Starbacks and reached ours cars. - I need to go to finish my luggages. - She hugged me. - Can you pick me up at 7 pm? -  
I nodded and kissed her cheeks. - See ya tonight. -  
I started the car and drove back to my home. I was still at home alone. I called Kelsey to talk abour Kara and her decision, but she knew everything. Kelsey would come with me to take Kara at the Airport.  
Jack came to my home for lunch. I didn't know why we don't live together yet. It would be the same thing!  
- Kara tonight leave for Canada. - I suddenly said. He opended wide his eyes.  
- Yeah Jack. She go away for the whole thing with Rian. I'm gonna miss her so much. -  
Jack hugged me and let me cry on his chest. ...  
At 6.30 pm Kelsey was at my place and I drove us to Kara's home. She was outside her home with her parents and her suitcases.  
Kara hugged both her parents; her mom was crying while Kara whisper to her that it was the best thing for herself. Kelsey and I smiled lightly to her parents and helped Kara to put the luggages in the trunk of my car.  
The ride to the Airport was silent. No one said a word. I took out the luggages from the trunk and carried them inside to the desk for the check in, when I saw Alex, Jack, Zack and... Rian.  
They all were with a sad look on their face, especially on Rian's face.  
When Kara saw them, she smiled a bit. I looked Jack, I was sure that he bring the guys to the Airport. He was an excellent friend, besides being an amazing boyfriend.  
Kara went to the guys and hugged them; the last one was Rian. I saw a tear fall from her wonderful eyes. Rian smiled lightly and hugged her tight.  
- I'm so sorry for... everything Kara. - He said in her hair. She sighed.  
- I was truly in love with you. You were my first real girl, my first real love. I'll never forget you. -  
Kara smiled and kissed his cheek. - You were an amazing boyfriend. I don't hate Cassadee. She's a lucky girl to have you now. I was really lucky to have had you. - She said wiping her eyes. - Boys, I wish you the best and all the luck in the world. -  
Then, she came to hug us. - You two, will be my best friends forever. I wanna know everything about you and the guys. -  
- We're gonna miss you Kara, you know this? - Kelsey said starting to cry.  
- It' s really difficult guys. But I need to go away. I'll be back soon. -  
She kissed ours cheeks and after the last greeting, she went to her gate.  
I'm sure even Rian will miss her so much.  
She hugged again her mom and her dad and then she got in the car.

Lot of love and comments! :P 


	26. Chapter 26

As usual, I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story.

Since Kara was gone, Kelsey and I felt alone. But we tried to be happy for her. It was her life, and we should wish the best for her.  
The guys were stocked about the Europian Tour. This will be the first time fot them to tour as headliner all around the Europe and the Uk. Jack was obviously at my home, and came in my room yelling.  
- Calm the fuck down Barakat! - I said while he jumped on my bed.  
- I have all the dates! We leave on February 3 and we'll be back on middle March! I have it all planned. We'll play in Italy, exactly in Milan, on the 14, I convinced Matt to give us some days off so we can visit your parents. I checked it, the country where you lived is 3 hours from Milan, near Venice, so we'll be there for 3 days and then we'll leave for Paris. Is it ok for you? -  
I was in tear, I guess. I have an amazing boyfriend and great friends. I loved my life.  
- Jack, it's perfect. I... I don't know what to say. Thank you. I should thank Matt too. Oh my god, I'll see all my friends and my parents. I'm so excited babe. - I blurted.  
Jack smiled to me and wrapped his arms around me.  
- Ooh baby, you'll be our photographer! Or manager will pay you. - He said.  
I let ourself fall on my bed. - I love you Jack! -  
Fortunately, the days flew by, and soon it was February, time to leave.  
This time Kelsey came with us. I was so excited. Europe, Italy, my American friends, my parents, my Italian friends.  
The first date of their first European tour as headliner was fantastic! The crowd were amazing and them all have had so much fun. We partied every night, everywhere.  
I was so happy for all their success over here, and I really couldn't wait to be in Italy.  
My parents and my friends knew almost everything about me and my life in America; they knew about my job as photographer, about Jack and his band, about my new friends, but beside Sarah and Thomas, my Italian best friends, no one knew that I'll visit them in my country.  
The night before the Italian show, I went to sleep straight after we were back on the bus. We were in Germany and during the night we'll be in Milan. I had to sleep and be relaxed.  
When I woke up in the morning, everyone were still sleeping; Jack was snoring a little bit beside me. I smiled and checked my phone. I put on my italian sim and went in the back lounge to call Sarah. I was so happy! They were on their way to Milan, I'll go pick them up at the train station as soon as they arrive. Then tonight they'll be with us to go to Venice.  
It was in the morning when everyone began to wake up.I was already ready.  
Kelsey will come with me to pick them at the station, and fortunately I knew Milan as well. The guys would remain on the bus and then we'll meet for the lunch.  
When Kelsey was ready, we said goodbye to all and went out. It was really cold, but I really couldn't wait to see my best friends. It'll be a little weird to speak in Italian with Sarah and Thomas, and in English with the rest of the guys.  
Kelsey and I took the Metro and then we arrived at the station.  
- Calm down baby! - Kelsey said smiling to me. I smiled back, and then I Sarah ran towards me. She jumped on me, and we both fell on the floor laughing. Thomas was behind us laughing too. I was so happy to hug them again after 8 months.  
After the presentations, we started to talk, about everything. I felt bad for Kelsey, she didn't understand us, so I tried to translate everything we said in english, then Sarah and Thomas tried to speak english and it wasn't that bad, it was more easy for Kelsey.  
We walked through the street, shopping a bit and then I called Jack.  
- Ehy Jacky, where are you all? -  
- Hey babe, we are at some cafe near the Duomo (the Cathedral), are you near here?- He answered.  
- Oh yeah, we'll be there in 5 minutes. Meet us in front of the Cathedral! See you in 5minutes. - I smiled closing the call.  
- Well, in a few minutes you'll meet our boyfriends. - I said to Thomas and Sarah.  
- I wanna meet the boy who melted your heart! - Sarah said, and Kelsey bursted in laugh. Thomas was a little bit quiet.  
I saw Alex in the middle of the square who tried to approach some pigeons, and Jack was taking some picture of Alex laughing.  
- Look at your boyfriend Kel!- I said laughing, Kelsey shook her head smiling.  
- Baaaaaabe.- Jack yelled and everyone was loking at us.  
- Jack please! - He kissed me and then approached to Sarah and Thomas.  
- You should be Sarah and Thomas. I know everything about you! You should tell me everything about Carrie! - He said and the two guys laughed. I did the usual presentations and then we went to lunch.  
It will be one of the most amazing days in the entire tour!

Hope you like this chapter. I love you all! 


	27. Chapter 27

-CARRIE POV-

We went to the most important Italian restaurant in Milan, and we ate almost everything. Italian food was one of the things that I missed a lot.  
The guys tried their best to speak with Thomas and Sarah, and everything was going ok.  
About 2pm we went back to the venue, that was already full of people waiting for the opening doors.  
The guys went to do the soundcheck, while Kelsey, Thomas and I went to the tour bus for leave the bags with the clothets we bought.  
I went to the bunk area to change my clothes and Thomas followed me. - Carrie!- He said softly; I jumped.  
- On my god, Thom! You scared me. -  
Thomas smiled. I knew what he wanted talk about. He sat down on Alex's bunk , while I was changing in front of him.  
- Carrie, that night... - but I cut off.  
- Thomas, we were wasted, drank and sad. You were making me feel better and... stop, this is all. - I knew I was killing him with my words. Thomas was in love with me, or soo he said; he told me that the last night I was in Italy. We were at my party, drank and sad and we finished the night in my bed. No one knew about this, not even Sarah. And I didn't want talk about that. It was a mistake for me. Thomas was my best friend. Nothing more.  
- You can only forget about that night. - I said sitting next to him.  
- I can't Carrie. You are always on my mind; I thought that eventually I forgot about loving you. But I can't. -  
- You gotta go over me. I live in America now, I have a new life, a new job, a new boyfriend. And I love him with all my heart. -  
- I know. And it's killing me see you so happy with him. -  
I can't think he was wasted his time on me. And I was really sorry for all the pain I was procuring him.  
- I'm sorry dude. - I hugged him, and he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back, but slapped him on the cheek. - What the hell are you doing? - I yelled to him.  
- I'm sorry, really. - He said almost weeping. - I forgive you, but please Thomas, go over me.-

The show was almost over, we were on the side of the stage watching the show. Sometimes I snapped some photo. When Alex started to say something.  
- You know, guys, this show is really important for us. Our best friend, Carrie, is Italian and... please give it up for her! - Jack took me by the hand and dragged me on the stage. I was dieing. - What are you doing!- I whispered to him. Jack laughed and placed me next to Alex. - You are crazy! - I said to him. - So, it's time for you to sing with me! - Alex said, then he turned to the crowd - or better, play with me! - He gave me his guitar and a pick. I looked at him with my eyes open wide. - You guys should know that she played in a band when she lived in Italy so... here we go! - He turned to me. - You know this next song really well, it's called LOST IN STEREO! - He yelled in the mic.  
- YOU ARE CRAZY - I yelled at him. Jack and Zack started to play, and I started immediately after them.  
I knew every chord of the song, so it was easy enough. And I was having a lot of fan. It was amazing the sensation I felt playing in front of the crowd. Alex and I sang together, and it was the best thing he could do to me.  
- GRAZIE MILANO! SIETE FANTASTICI! - (Thanks Milan, you are amazing!) I yelled in italian, and the crowd cheered. I gave back the guitar to Alex, then Jack hugged me. - I love you. - He whispered in my ear, and I smiled to him.  
The guys played the remained songs and after thanked the crowd they went to the backstage.  
- I love Italy! - Jack said sinking on the couch. I was glad that everyone were happy for this show.  
Sarah was stoked, it was the first time for her to see the band live, she liked them through the material that I sent to her.  
Thomas was always pretty quiet, pissed at Jack for no reason (well, I knew the reason but, what the hell!), Sarah was too much interested about the guys, Kelsey and the guys were having a good time.  
And I can't wait to be home tomorrow with all my best friends.

Of course, I sped up a little, I know that was the first All time low European tour was in 2010, but this is a fan fiction so... everything can happen :)  
I hope in some comments :)  
LOVE YOU ALL 


	28. Chapter 28

- CARRIE POV -

After the show, the guys went outside to meet the fans, while we headed to the tour bus. I was really excited to see y mom and my dad after a lot of months, and be again in my hometown.  
When the guys and all the crew were done, we left the venue. It was 2 in the morning and no one of us wanted to sleep, so we decided to stop by an autogrill on the highway to Venice. We ate something, and about two hours later we left to go to Venice.  
I didn't know how Matt had organized the whole thing but I was so happy!  
When we came back to the bus, all of us went to their bunks, while Sarah and Thomas crashed on the couch in the back lounge. But I couldn't sleep, while Jack fell asleep the minute later he said goodnight to me.  
I stood up trying to not woke up Jack, and went to the small kitchen when I saw... Sarah and Zack in an hot making out session. I bursted in laugh, causing them to stop and look at me.  
- Sorry guys but... - I couldn't help but laugh.  
Sarah spoke to me in Italian something like "He so damn hot, I want him in my bed" I laughed again while Zack looked at us. Then he asked her if she wanted to "sleep with him in his bunk to be more confortable". Of course she agreed.  
I laughed again and went to the fridge to took a bottle of water, when Thomas came in. I was a little annoyed.  
- Have you seen Sarah and Zack? - I asked him. - I couldn't belive what they were doing! - I continued to laugh.  
- Yes. - He said smiling. Then he hugged me from my back.  
- Thomas please. - I started to say.  
- Just one kiss Carrie, and I'll leave you alone. -  
- I can't belive you are doing this to me. - I said sighing. - But, NO! I don't wanna kiss you Thomas. You were my best friend but..-  
Someone cut me off. It was Jack, that like a superhero was there to save me.  
- Dude, leave her alone. - Jack said simply.  
- I love her. You don't. You'll leave her when you'll be more famouse for some other slut. -  
I slapped Thomas on the face, again.  
- You are not the same Thomas who was my best friend. You should be happy for me that I finally have found a boy who love me, and that I love with all my heart. Fuck you Thomas, I don't want to see you right now. - I said in tears.  
Jack hugged me and we went to our bunks.  
- You know, I'll never leave you Carrie. -  
I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

We were arrived in Venice. I was so happy that I forgot the fight with Thomas in the night.  
The bus left us to the hotel that Matt booked for them, while Jack and I will stay at my home. Sarah and Thomas went back to their home and we'll see tonight.  
When we left the bus, Thomas apologized to me and I made him promise to not do again what he did. And I hope he will keep the promise.  
The hotel that Matt booked was near my home. Jack and I greeted all the guys and they went to check in the hotel, while we went to my home. In the evening I'll let my parents to meet all my friends, so they can see Kelsey again too.  
Jack and I walked down the street holding out hands and dragging our suitcases, and after some minuts we were arrived.  
Jack smiled at me, then I rang the bell. I heard my dog, Oliver, an English toy terrier, bark, and anfter some second the door opened wide.  
My mom was looking at me almost crying.  
- SURPRISE! - I yelled hugging her. God, I missed her so much.  
Jack was standing beside me smiling. I took his hand and went back to my mom.  
- You should be Jack. - My mom said in her perfect american accent, hugging him. 


	29. Chapter 29

My mother was so happy to see me again after almost a year since I was in America, and finally to know Jack. During some of our conversation on skype I had told her about him him, how I felt for him, how much I love him.  
- My god guys, I'm happy to see you! - My mother hugged me first and then Jack, who returned happy.  
- Your mom is amazing! - Jack said smiling.  
- I know honey. - I smiled. What more could I ask right now?  
- Give me the suitcases, I bring them to your room Carrie. - My mother said, but Jack stopped her.  
- No ma'am Martini, I'll take them to the room. - Jack said, taking my suitcase.  
- How sweet. - I told him laughing, he looked at me winking.  
I explained to him where was my room and saw him disappear up the stairs.  
- You are beautiful together, honey. - My mom said to me ecsttic.  
- Finally I know what it means love, Mom. - I sat on the couch next to her . - It seems like to live a fairy tale, and I could not ask for better. -  
My mom hugged me. - He loves you. I can say it for sure. He look at you as if you were the most precious thing. -  
- I never loved anyone like I love your daughter, Mrs. Martini. - Jack said, appearing behind me.  
- Call me Sarah. - My mother said. I kissed him, perhaps with too much passion.  
- Uh uh - My mother coughed. - I'm still your mother Carrie. -  
I pulled away from Jack and I laughed. Jack felt quite strangely embarrassed.  
- Well, Mom. - I said, changing the subject. - The other guys from the band and crew are at the hotel, and there is Kelsey. Tonight we all go out to dinner, you and dad will be our guests. -

Jack and I went to my room to rest ourselves. But we did anything but rest, perhaps we were more tired than before. We were naked in my bed, clothes scattered everywhere, when someone knocked on my door.  
Jack snorted,I got up quickly putting on only a shirt and panties. I threw to Jack his boxers and after waiting for him to put them on, I opened the door, finding myself in front of the person I hated more, my cousin Serena.  
She looked at me from head to toe, then Jack, smiling like a slut.  
- Carrie! - She hugged me, I did not return. - I missed you! -  
- AH AH yes! - I said sarcastically.  
She smiled falsely, and went to Jack, trying to speak English, but Jack did not understand anything.  
- She is my cousin, Serena, the biggest bitch on this planet. - I told him so, she did not understand anything in English. Jack grinned and shook her hand.  
- Digli che mi piace la sua band! - [- Tell him I like his band- ] She said in Italian.  
- She said she likes your band, so probably she'll try to sleep with one of you. - I said to Jack.  
He lughed and then kissed me. She didn't do anything. I should warn Kelsey and Alex about her.  
Serena asked me what we had to do the night, she tried to invite herself, but I told her that she was not welcome.  
- I hope I'll get to know the other guys in the band before you returned to America. - she told me, winking at Jack.  
- Yes, of course. - I closed out the door right in her face. - Bye. -  
Jack and I bursted in laugh.

Hope you like it :) 


End file.
